New Friends, New Places - Chapter One
by YunaDax
Summary: Captain Janeway finds herself stranded and alone on an alien planet.


Title - New Friends, New Places - part one   
Author - Julesmonster   
Fandom - Voyager   
Date - 24/8/00   
Rating - PG   
Summery - Janeway crash lands on an alien planet.   
Disclaimer - They do... I don't... don't ya hate that?   
Authors Note - Okay guys, I'm fairly new at Trek-fic, but I'm an old hand   
at Rat-fic (Water Rats Fanfiction), be warned I have a habit of writing   
generally 3 types of stories, the fluffy-happy ones, the terribly   
depressing ones, and the feral-too-silly-to-even-contemplate-existance   
ones. Anydo, on with the fic. BTW Feedback would be greatly appreciated at   
yunadax@dragon.net.au :)   
Dedication - To all who write fiction, it takes courage to turn a dream or   
a thought into the written word for all to enjoy.   
______________________New Friends, New Places_____________________  
  
The stars glistened in the velvet skies overhead, twinkling innocently in   
the alien sky, unaware of the turmoils of the beings beneath them. Kathryn   
Janeway sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, pain eating away at her   
stoic resolve. She glanced at the dead crewmen in the chair next to her,   
her heart aching for the poor man, but her body unable to give him the   
simplest of respects, a decent burial. Broken bones and punctured organs   
were her world right now, stranded on an alien planet, her starship off   
exploring a nearby nebula, totally unaware that anything was wrong. She   
reached for the hypospray again, hoping that there was still a dose or two   
left of the painkiller/stimulant. She knew sleep would be deadly, the night   
was starting to fall and the shuttle was too badly damaged to provide much   
protection against the freezing night she knew was coming.   
  
*This is it* she thought, staring at the alien sky, willing Chakotay her   
first officer to realize something was wrong. She knew it wouldn't work,   
nothing could save her. This was were she was going to die.  
  
Karana looked to the skies in awe as the firetrail blazed across the   
darkening sky. She debated calling the city to see if something was wrong,   
but she knew what they would do if they found something they hadn't   
encountered before. Aliens weren't permitted on Fraylan, and those who were   
caught on the surface were imprisoned or executed. Karana had never seen a   
vessel like the one that had blazed across the sky, and the impact had   
rattled the windows of her mountain hideaway. No-one lived in these parts,   
the country was too rugged and the public transports came nowhere near the   
area, yet Karana found the solitude peaceful. The older way of life that   
made one self-sufficent, relying on the forest and her garden for food, and   
animals for transport. Grabbing a lantern she headed out to where she kept   
her two Palions. Throwing the satchel full of medical supplies and   
provisions on her back she saddled the creatures and headed out into the   
invading darkness.  
  
Her eyelids were getting heavy and the pain was started to ebb.   
* Damn those emergency field kits * she cursed. The hypospray had run out   
nearly an hour ago and she knew she was slipping into shock. Her dazed mind   
mulled over how her ship would survive without her, how she would never see   
Niomi Wildman all grown up, and how Chakotay would most probably get rid of   
her plants.   
* This is crazy, I'm sitting here dying and I'm worried about my plants?*   
her mind mulled over several other small concerns before her glazed eyes   
caught sight of a light through the now pitch black surroundings. Was   
someone coming to rescue her? Why wasn't Chakotay just using the   
transporters? Her mind drifted off into its own world again, ignoring the   
approaching light as she struggled to suck in another pain filled breath.   
  
Karana tied her Palions to a nearby tree before carefully approaching the   
strange vessel. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but if there was   
something or someone alive in that thing she couldn't let them die in the   
freezing nights that were so common in these high mountains. Her curiousity   
was another thing that frequently got her into trouble, she was always   
asking questions about why aliens weren't allowed on their world, why they   
had never built any space flyers to visit other peoples worlds. Shaking her   
head she focused on the task at hand.   
  
Running her hand along the sleek outer skin of the space-flyer she tried   
to figure out a way to get inside. Reaching to rear of the flyer there was   
a dark panel with several different coloured buttons on it. Randomly   
pressing them Karana jumped back as the rear started to decend, forming a   
ramp to enter through. Holding up her light she glanced inside, amazed at   
the strange technology within. She heard a noise, something very quiet,   
like someone breathing, very slowly. With one hand she held the lantern   
and with the other she reached into her satchel and grabbed her hunting   
knife. Just in case.   
  
Reaching the front of the vessel she starred at the two creatures. They   
were similar to herself, except they lacked the small horns that all of her   
people had. For an instant she thought they both were dead, then the woman   
dressed in black and red slowly took another breath, she was alive! It was   
obvious than her companion was dead, a large piece of technology was   
imbeded in his upper back. Turning again to the woman she dumped her   
satchel on the floor and reached for her instruments.   
  
" Can you hear me?" she asked as she gently shook the woman. To her   
surprise she seemed to rouse, groggy and disorientated.   
" Where.... who....?" the woman mumbled, her head rolling to one side.   
Karana grabbed her scanner and ran it over the woman, taking note of her   
injuries before starting to treat the worst of them. She filled an injector   
with several compounds that were compatible with the alien's physiology   
before injecting her in the arm. Almost immediately the woman seemed to   
regain a more lucid state.   
  
" Who are... you?" she asked, still slightly dazed " What happened here?"   
" My name is Karana, I live nearby, you space-flyer crashed here a few   
hours ago"   
" My crewmate?"   
" He's dead, I'm sorry"   
" My name is Janeway, Kathryn Janeway"   
" Well Kathryn Janeway, I have to get you out of here before the   
authorities come and capture you. Aliens are not allowed here"   
  
Reaching into her satchel again Karana grabbed her wound-healer and ran it   
over the worst of Kathryn's injuries. Splinting the bones and injecting   
clotters into her ruptured organs. That would have to do until they reached   
her home.   
" We must go now" she said as she helped Kathryn stand on her good leg. How   
she was going to get this Kathryn on a Palion with a broken leg, ribs and   
arm she never knew, but leaving her here would sentence her to certain death.  
  
to be continued....  
  
all feedback and comments are most welcome at yunadax@dragon.net.au   
  
  
  



End file.
